


Taller

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Sam have a serious argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taller

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and posted it somewhere else, but I just got an account on here, so yay. Also, sorry that it's really short.

“I win.”

“No, I obviously win.”

“The only obvious thing here is that I win.”

Amity Park was currently dealing with the biggest rainstorm since Vortex, the weather ghost. This being so, everyone had taken to spending their day indoors. Including everyone’s favorite goth and halfa.

Jack and Maddie Fenton were visiting their daughter in college, their son staying behind to protect the town from ghosts. 

Danny Phantom, the town hero, was in his senior year of Casper High with his best friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. 

The half-ghost’s girlfriend, Sam Manson, had come by to spend the dark and gloomy day with him, arriving only minutes before the storm had begun. The two soon got into a serious argument in the Fenton living room.

“You are so wrong!”

“Just deal with it, Fenton! I am taller than you.”

A very serious argument.

“You haven’t been taller than me since we were fifteen,” Danny reasoned, gesturing to a picture of the three of them three years ago.

“I have always been taller than you! I’m the one who leans down when we kiss!”

They were standing toe-to-toe, eye level with each other.

“You wear combat boots! They add, like, four inches!”

“No they don’t! Just admit that I am taller than you!”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Uh-huh!”

Danny sighed. “How about we mark each other’s heights on the wall?”

Sam contemplated for a minute. “Fine.”

Danny and Sam made their way into Danny’s kitchen, the former grabbing a sharpie from a drawer. They both took off their shoes and socks/tights, throwing them in a pile on the floor.

“Take your hair down too,” Danny added.

“Why?”

“It adds height.”

Sam rolled her eyes but did as he said and threw her green hair tie in the pile. Danny smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. He always thought it looked better naturally.

“Are you ready?” Sam broke him from his thoughts of her hair, her back against the kitchen wall.

“Yup.” He walked up to her and drew a line on the wall at the top of her head. His hand brushed against her head and she realized that they were incredibly close.

“My turn,” she whispered. Danny took his eyes from her lips and nodded, moving back. They switched places and, now with the sharpie, Sam marked his height. 

She noticed who was taller.

Looking back at him, she found him staring at her.

Sam suddenly found herself turned around, her back up against the ‘measurement wall.’ Danny’s hands ran through her dark hair, his lips on hers. 

He kissed her hungrily, his lips pounding against hers, though she met him with equal force and passion. 

His eyes opened for a second and he glanced upward towards the wall, smirking.

“I told you,” he chuckled before her fists gripped his shirt, pulling him back to her.

 

Jack and Maddie Fenton returned from their trip happily, carrying souvenir bags along with their luggage.

“Danny will be so happy with the presents we brought him!” Jack proclaimed as they dropped their bags off in the living room and headed to the kitchen.

“I don’t know, Sweetie,” Maddie voiced, “Do you really think he’ll like a plushie of himself?” 

“Nonsense, it’s every kids dream to have a doll of themselves.” He turned to his wife, seeing her staring intently at the wall. “Maddie?”

“Jack, why are there sharpie marks on the wall?”


End file.
